The Avatars Awakening
by iKumori
Summary: Korra is inlove with Mako. Mako is inlove with Asami, Korra doesn't want to ruin their friendship or break them apart for she loves seeing Mako happy. However much to the realisation something will happen and change things between them, what will it be?


Chapter 1~

"Korra- hey Korra- are you okay?" Bolin was panicking as per usual, trying to pick me up.

"I'm fine!" I chuckled.

I leant up from the ground as Bolin offered his hand, I took it and pulled my self to the floor. The three of us were training and had a little accident. Bolin always panicked whenever he or his brother knocked me to the ground, this time it was Mako. I really liked Mako and wished that I would be able to kiss him again someday, him and Asami seemed quite serious and I didn't want to jeopardise our friendship doing anything more than what I already had. I stepped a boundary kissing Mako the first time, him and Asami were together and I shouldn't have interrupted, I didn't know whether Asami knew about it but she had always been so nice to me, and after what happened with her father I couldn't help but feel sad for her. Asami needed Mako and I didn't want to hurt either of them any more.

"Korra, you okay?" Mako walked toward me, I could feel the warmth radiating from his body, he always made me feel this way. Ever since the first-time we kissed I could always feel a warmth from him, like his fire was calling out to me from inside, like it had wanted more of me. I never said anything about it though, to worried of rejection I guess.

"Yeah, tough as nails remember." I winked and grabbed my arm, signalling that I was ok.

"Good, lets get back to it." Maco said with that signature smile of his, his smile always made me happy, just seeing him happy made me feel great happiness.

Ever since Amon attacked the Pro-bending Arena the three of us have been training together, even though the tournament was over and how everything had happened, we all had fun training together and we learnt from each other, well I learnt from them. Even though I had already learnt the basics from Fire and Earth bending, I was constantly learning new things whenever we trained. Bolin always said that he was a great earth bender, he taught me a load of nifty tricks. One of the things he showed me was how to make earth armour, I already knew how to do it, but it was the add-on that made it so much more powerful. He told me that whenever I'm defending my self from an assault from multiple directions I should leave my hands clear of armour, then re-bend the cycle to form a shell, he called it the 'Armourdillo'. It had come in handy many times against Chi blockers weapons, whenever they attacked me I would use it and they would get through the shell quite easily but then realise they couldn't block my Chi because of the second armour coat, and since my hands were still free I could use them to attack without getting hurt. Bolin was very smart even though he didn't show it very often, but I was glad because I like this Bolin to much and would hate to see him any other way.

"Pabu, watch closely, this is how a real bender bends." Bolin said watching the fire ferret, Pabu just gave him the same Idle stare and made me laugh silently. "Here it comes!" I watched closely as Bolin shifts his feet, he stomps hard inwardly, spouting three small rocks from beside him, sending wave after wave in my direction with the force of his punch.

Since the Arena was closed down we didn't really have anywhere to train, and since Bolin and Mako were staying with Tenzin and the rest of us at the Air Temple, we started training on the shores of the small island. We wanted to go to the outskirts of Republic City but we were constantly told that it's to dangerous with Amon's Equalists all over the town.

I dodged the first rock easily and arched my shoulders back out manoeuvring the second. The last rock was slightly larger then the others so I flexed back into stance and lunged at it with a brutal punch shattering the rock.

"I'm still here!" Mako spurted out, I turned my full attention to him noticing his stance, it was called the 'Twin Dragon Fang' it was one that he figured out on his own, what he would do is bring his left foot forward and cross it against his right, and flex out his arms much the same way. He would spin around as the flames spun against the length of his body, starting at the tips of his hands and ending at his feet. Then as he was spinning the flames would dance and shift as he swapped stances, his next stance he would shuffle forward sending out the first sliver of fire, I tumble to the side dodging the first, and sliced through the second making it disipate. You see the idea of his attack was to make the opponent defend themselves against the first attack and drop all chances of defending against the second. The only way of really defending was dodging, it sounds easy, but trust me it's not, Mako is a really fast bender and you can't leave any gaps between his attacks. He tried teaching my the technique but I couldn't get it down pat, I could easily do it but no where near as fast and as intimidating compared to that of Mako's.

The idea behind our training now was ultimately to make us stronger. We all wanted to be able to protect our selves best we could if Amon were to attack us again. Since I was the Avatar and I could bend all of the elements as naturally as Bolin could Earth and Mako, Fire. The challenge was for them to try and knock me down as a team while I did the same against the pair of them, it was hard for me considering most of the time I would be defending my self against multiple rocks and lines of fire being shot at me, but when I saw an opportunity I wouldn't waste it, I would use it to quickly send a barrage of attacks at one of them increasing my odds of winning. The game well, Idea was based from that of a normal pro-bending match, instead of being knocked from the platform you just had to be knocked to the ground and their were no boundaries. Say if I knocked down Bolin, he would not be allowed to stand up and attack again, he would have to wait until either Mako or myself were knocked down as well. Since Asami really had nothing to do she would keep score and watch us, I felt really sorry for he and what happened, it would be hard even now believing that your own father was apart of Amon's cult. Asami and I had become really good friends now aswell, at first just her name was enough to sour my mouth, it was like she was the blight. Then once I realised she was truly a good friend and not a prissy stuck up cow, we became good friends. We probably would have been friends earlier if it wasn't for the fact that I wanted to protect my pride and admitting the fact I still had feelings for Mako.

* * *

After a hard days training we were all exhausted and we grabbed some grub from the main table, both Bolin and Mako were extremely gracious of Pema's cooking. Since the main hall was full of people I would quite often sit outside with Naga, she was always nice and warm and had kept me company since as long as I could remember. I would lay against her as I ate my dinner, sometimes I would randomly drift off, other times just sit and stare down at the reflection that bounced from the water back toward the city.

"Hey." I turned to see that Pema was standing at the door frame, she slowly walked toward me. "May I?" she gestured for me to shuffle along and let her sit, I didn't hesitate and watched quietly as she placed her self next to me. "I see why you cuddle up to her, she is warm." Pema started to pat Naga, Naga loved the attention that Pema gave her, she snorted in appreciation as Pema slowly scratched the Polar Bear Dog's ear, Naga's sweet spot. "So have you talked to Mako about your feelings yet?" Pema finally turned toward me and questioned about Mako.

"N-no." I nervously shuffled around breaking sight.

"You're only hurting your self Korra." I knew what she was saying, but there was no way... The last thing I wanted was to hurt anyone else's feelings, I'm being selfish I know but in times like these. I had to stay strong not only for Mako and the others but for the whole City, I couldn't strafe from my path as protector and harbinger of peace.

"I don't want to ruin the only friendships I have!" I snapped realising how rude I was being. "Sorry, I-"

"It's alright Korra, you don't have to apologise." Pema wrapped her hand around my shoulder and pulled me close. "Just remember that you're only one person. You're strong I don't doubt that, I never will. But one day you will realise it's to hard and when that time comes it may be to late." Pema always made me feel better, she had a way with words that just got to me and made me so happy. "Anyway." she unclung her arm from my shoulder and stood up slowly, pacing back toward the door-frame from which she was standing at not long ago. "I'm going to bed, don't stay out to long you will get a cold." she smiled softly toward me before disappearing.

Even though it was cold, I couldn't really feel it, I guess I was use to this kind of weather considering I was born in the southern water tribe and grew up in blizzards and cold winds naturally. I stood up and ran my hands through Naga's coat as she cuddled up to my neck, her wet nose making me giggle rubbing against my neck. I gave in and let out a large yawn, Naga pushed against me knowing that I was tired, she wanted me to go rest.

"Ok, ok... Have a good sleep girl." I yawned again trotting inside before shutting the door.

Bolin and Mako were sharing a room opposite mine, where Asami and I slept. I didn't want her feeling uncomfortable so she used my bed while I slept against the fold out on the floor. Asami was already asleep and the house was pretty much dead quiet, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one awake. I rolled over slightly and unclipped the hair coils on my hair letting it hang loose, I hated the feeling of my hair rubbing against the clipping on my coils when I slept so it was much more comfortable like this. I rolled onto my back and stared up at the roof finally yawning again. I guess I was really tired, I slowly tripped back and put my hands deep within the sheets folding them over my shoulders conserving my warmth as I retreated into a slumber.

* * *

Chaputar won compweetedd, ok so this is my first fanfiction on this show, I really love the Avatar cartoons as a whole and think that the concept is quite amazing. I like LoK a whole lot more then TLA simply because Korra is a badass and is just amazing :D

A bit of background on me, I'm writing another fanfiction between two guys, I'm gay and I love reading pretty explicit gay fanfictions but I love Mako and Korra and they seem to be right for each other. I might write another story somewhere down the track if another main guy character comes into light, but I will not write anything regarding incest. If you like Blue Exorcist the anime with half-demon/human blue flames boy you should check it out, but be warned it's a boyxboy fanfic and has detail hense the rating (m) on that file.

Anyway... Please tell me what you think of this story and **R&R** :)

Lots of Love, **Dylan**~


End file.
